Janne
Janne is a Finnish NW player currently playing in the EU community. Renowned for his signature aggressive playstyle, and toxicity during his earlier years. Appearance Early on in his NW career, Janne did not pay much mind to his avatars appearance, usually playing as a randomly generated male. Sometime after entering the TP era, Janne began rolling female characters almost exclusively , starting with a cute face that some say took 3 days and 3 nights of painstaking slider tweaking to achieve, complete with a messy pony tail, and a white complexion so pale you'd think she was Irish. After entering the GF era, he began sporting his "Ebony loli" line of avatars, with a face perfect enough to put fear into the hearts of the most grueling humans vs bots 24/7 NA players, and dark brown hair usually in the form of a messy pony tail. Personality Janne is a freethinking and volatile person, always striving to be the best player, often times being so dedicated that even the sight of low skill players will send him into a rage, and not being satisfied with top scoring if dying to low skill players. After finding some fame fortune, his ego has reached unprecedented levels, sometimes empowering his melee with smug confidence so strong it materializes into tactical advantage, also turning him into quite a poor loser, often rage quitting when things don't go his way, this is counteracted by playing well enough to rarely lose. However in more recent times it appears both his ego and rage quitting has subsided to a more manageable level, possibly due to a maturing and mellowing out a bit. Shown to posses quite a unique sense of humour, oftentimes demonstrated by his ylilauta links he sends to people, and his sudden outbursts of loud noises and daffy duck noises. Going against the stereotype of most NW players, due to his freethinking nature, he questions and rejects many societal norms, prompting many insightful debates and discussions with his peers, however, sometimes betrayed by his general inability to concentrate for long periods of time, short attention span and tendency to boredom, when up against none NW players, his argumentative skills can sometimes be found lacking. History Prior to NW he was mainly a Counter Strike: Source player, primarily on custom mini game servers, some say this is where he learnt to speak English. Janne started playing NW sometime in 2012, it's unsure exactly when he started, only that that NW was his first Mount & Blade experience, having bought it to play with friends who already had it. Nameless Era During this time he mostly played with his friends on team death match, siege and commander battle servers, even forming their own little regiment just for them called 1st reo. Eventually starting to play on TP after it's founding, however possessing little to no melee skill, there are reports of him playing sailor and shooting people with a musketoon during this time. It was during this time he joined his first proper regiment, the Elling lead 21e, under the guise of Michel Morain Tropical Paradise Era After becoming an admin on Tropical Paradise due to personally knowing the owner, he started playing on TP more often, starting to become competent enough in melee to climb to scoreboard, he began to make a name for himself on the server, even starting the stereotype of female avatars being aggressive melee gods. He also became a competent cav player while on TP, sometimes out classing even regimental mains. During his time maining TP, he started to become active on the FSE forums and TP steam group, this is where his toxicity first reared it's head, after people started wanting a piece of him on the server, this is where his notoriety really started to gain traction, as not only could he top frag hard, but he could trash talk you in the process. Sometime during this period he joined the 91st as Nico Bell, and after getting a taste of being in a competitive regiment, he eventually thought the challenge of TP just wasn't what it used to be, and he set out to look for new servers to dominate. Groupfighting Era Janne started splitting his playtime between GF and TP, starting off above average on GF, it was during this time his unique playstyle started to develop, a mixture of maniacal TP fast paced kills and an innate hatred for long drawn out fighting, after some time had passed, he began to top score on GF, eventually leading to being recruited by 15thyr. Competitive Era Started joining organised groupfighting events and teams, further honing his skills. Also crated the popular EU_duel server. Modern Era Still plays on TP and GF sometimes, although usually complains that the game isn't challenging anymore. Accolades * 1st place 2v2 tournament with Louisss * 1st place TP first to 1k * 1st place internal 21e 2017 duel tournament * 1st 4v4 tournament with Nero, Nano, Louisss Abilities and Playstyle Good chambering, decent footwork, hyper aggressive, will try and spam you given the slightest opportunity. Miscellaneous Expert in MSpaint __NOEDITSECTION__